the_cresent_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfluff
Snowfluff is a fluffy white kitten with small, dark blue eyes. He is the second biggest kitten in his litter. He is also deaf. Snowfluff was born to Pepper along with his siblings Snowfluff, Snowball, Snowflake, and Gingerstorm. He also has an older brother, Snowy. History In The Prequel Snowfluff does not appear in the Prequel Episode 1: A New Beginning Snowfluff does not appear in this episode. Episode 2: Kittens and Wolves Snowfluff's mother, Pepper falls over and starts feeling very weird. Veloc and Name tell her that she is going to have kittens. They find shelter and Pepper gives birth to four kittens: Snowball, Snowflake, Snowfluff, and Gingerstorm. Then a bear attacks them and they flee from the shelter. They find a cave and the Beta comes to help them. They rest, but all of the sudden, a huge wolf comes out of the darkness. The wolf looks at her kittens, Snowy among them, and licks her lips. Pepper threatens the wolf, but instead, the wolf knocks her away and lunges at the kittens. Veloc takes the kittens and Snowy and runs. The wolf runs after Veloc, and Pepper chases her. The wolf rips Snowball, Snowfluff's sister, away from Veloc and tries to eat her. Pepper puts her paw in the wolf’s mouth, making her bite down on the paw instead. She takes Snowball back and turns around. Then she whips back, smacking her tail into the wolf and knocking her over. She goes and finishes the wolf. They nurse everyone back to health. Episode 3: The Bitter-Hearted Lion Pepper went for a walk with her kittens. She sat down by a tree and slept, only to be woken up by Sandstorm who claims that Pepper's kitten are missing. Terrified, Pepper calls all of their names. They both hear a faint mew and pick up the scent. The two cats headed north and saw a lion carrying Pepper’s kittens to a den to prepare them for dinner. The two cats came up with a plan. Pepper would distract the lion and Sandstorm would throw a rock at his head, if they would get the timing right it, it would knock him out. They would then take the kittens and run as fast and far away as possible. They did so, and Pepper smirked as Sandstorm chucked a rock at the lion's head. He let out a rather disturbing snarl before falling to the ground. Pepper and Sandstorm grabbed the kittens and ran. Episode 4: The Astounding Betrayal Pepper tucks her kittens in their nest. She lays with them for a few hours until she realizes how long Sandstorm and Veloc have been gone and goes back to find them, reluctantly taking her kittens with her. Snowfluff appears further in the episode, but doesn't make a big appearance in any way. Ep.5 The Rouge Snowfluff does not appear in this episode Trivia * Snowfluff is the most innocent of his litter. Images and appearances Other art Kin Mother: Pepper (Living) Brother: Snowy (Living) Sisters: Snowball (Living), Snowflake (Living), Gingerstorm (Living) Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Cresent Moon Pack members Category:Deaf Category:Major characters Category:Pepper's children